List of indigenous peoples
This is a partial list of the world's indigenous / aboriginal / native peoples. Indigenous peoples are any ethnic group of peoples who inhabit a geographic region, with which they have the earliest known historical connection. Note that this is a listing of peoples, groups and communities. This list is grouped by region, and sub-region. Note that a particular group may warrant listing under more than one region, either because the group is distributed in more than one region (example: Inuit in North America and eastern Russia), or there may be some overlap of the regions themselves (that is, the boundaries of each region are not always clear and some locations may commonly be associated with more than one region). Africa The continent of Africa, including associated islands such as Madagascar, but excluding Arabia. Central Africa Central Africa generally includes the lands mainly of the Congo River basin, south of the Sahara and west of the Great Rift Valley. * Pygmy peoples: Central and Western Africa East Africa East Africa generally includes the Horn of Africa region and (parts of) surrounding countries. * Acholi: Uganda * Afar: Djibouti, Eritrea, Ethiopia * Agaw: Ethiopia * Akisho: Ethiopia * Alur: Uganda * Ambo: Zambia * Amhara: Ethiopia * Ankole: Uganda * Anuak: Ethiopia * Antalote: Comoros * Aushi: Zambia * Aweer: Kenya, SomaliaKipuri (2007, p.472) * Ayoup: Ethiopia * Baganda: Uganda * Bahima/Ankole: Uganda, Rwanda * Bagisu: Uganda * Bagwere: Uganda * Bakiga: Uganda * Bakonjo: Uganda * Basoga: Uganda * Batoro: Uganda * Beja: Eritrea * Bemba: Zambia * Bertat: Ethiopia * Betsileo: Madagascar * Bilen: Eritrea * Bisa: Zambia * Borana: Ethiopia * Bunyoro: Uganda * Daasanach: Ethiopia * Cafre: Comoros * Chagga: Tanzania * Chewa: Malawi * Chikunda: Zambia * Chokwe: Mozambique, Zambia * Chopi: Mozambique * Cishinga: Zambia * Dorze: Ethiopia * Gova: Zambia * Gumuz: Ethiopia * Gurage: Ethiopia * Hadzabe: Tanzania * Hamer people: Ethiopia * Haya: Tanzania * Hedareb: Eritrea * Hehe: Tanzania * Hutu: Burundi, Rwanda * Ila: Zambia * Inamwanga: Zambia * Iteso: Uganda * Iwa: Zambia * Jeberti: Ethiopia * Jopadhola: Uganda * Kabende: Zambia * Kalenjin: Kenya * Kamba: Kenya * Kaonde: Zambia * Karamojong: Uganda * Kichepo: Ethiopia * Kikuyu: Kenya * Kisii: Kenya * Kosa: Zambia * Kunama: Eritrea * Kunda: Zambia * Kwandi: Zambia * Kwandu: Zambia * Kwangwa: Zambia * Lala: Zambia * Lamba: Zambia * Lango: Uganda * Lenje: Zambia * Leya: Zambia * Lima: Zambia * Liyuwa: Zambia * Lomwe: Malawi * Lozi: Zambia * Luano: Zambia * Lucazi: Zambia * Lugbara: Uganda * Luhya: Kenya * Lumbu: Zambia * Lunda: Zambia * Lundwe: Zambia * Lungu: Zambia * Luo: Kenya, Tanzania * Luvale: Zambia * Luunda: Zambia * Maasai: Kenya and Tanzania * Makoa: Comoros * Makoma: Zambia * Makonde: Mozambique * Makua: Mozambique * Mambwe: Zambia * Manyika: Mozambique * Mashasha: Zambia * Mashi: Zambia * Mbowe: Zambia * Mbukushu: Zambia * Mbumi: Zambia * Mbunda: Zambia * Mbwela: Zambia * Me'en: Ethiopia * Merina: Madagascar * Meru: Kenya * Mukulu: Zambia * Mulonga: Zambia * Munyoyaya: Kenya * Mursi: Ethiopia * Nara: Eritrea * Ndau: Mozambique * Ndembu: Zambia * Ng'umbo: Zambia * Ngonde: Malawi * Ngoni: Malawi * Nguni: Mozambique * Nkoya: Zambia * Nsenga: Zambia * Nuba: Sudan * Nubians: Egypt, Sudan * Nuer: Ethiopia * Nyakyusa: Tanzania * Nyamwezi: Tanzania * Nyangatom: Ethiopia * Nyanja: Malawi, Zambia * Nyengo: Zambia * Nyiha: Zambia * Ogiek: Kenya * Oimatsaha: Comoros * Oromo: Ethiopia * Pare: Tanzania * Qemant: Ethiopia * Rashaida: Eritrea * Rer Bare: Ethiopia * Rundi: Uganda * Rwanda: Uganda * Saho: Eritrea * Sakalava: Comoros * Sala: Zambia * Seba: Zambia * Sena: Malawi, Mozambique * Senga: Zambia * Sengwer: Kenya * Shangana: Mozambique * Shanjo: Zambia * Shanqella: Ethiopia * Shila: Zambia * Shona: Mozambique * Sidama people: Ethiopia * Simaa: Zambia * Soli: Zambia * Somalis: Somalia * Subiya: Zambia * Sukuma: Tanzania * Suri: Ethiopia * Swaka: Zambia * Swahili: Kenya, Tanzania, Mozambique * Tabwa: Zambia * Tambo: Zambia * Tigre: Eritrea * Tigray-Tigrinya people (Tigrinya): Eritrea * Tigray-Tigrinya people (Tigray): Ethiopia * Toka: Zambia * Totela: Zambia * Tumbuka: Malawi, Zambia * Tirma: Ethiopia * Tonga: Malawi, Mozambique, Zambia * Tutsi: Burundi, Rwanda * Twa peoples (Pygmy): Angola, Botswana, Burundi, Congo, Rwanda, Namibia, Zambia, Uganda * Unga: Zambia * Wandya: Zambia * Watha: Kenya * Welayta: Ethiopia * Welega Oromo: Ethiopia * Yao: Malawi, Mozambique * Yiaku/Yaaku: Kenya * Yombe: Zambia * Zay: Ethiopia * Zulu: South Africa with significant population in Zimbabwe, Swaziland, Malawi, Mozambique, Zambia and Tanzania North Africa North Africa generally includes African countries with borders on the Mediterranean and northern Red Sea and Atlantic Ocean, bounded largely by the Sahara Desert to the south. * Beja * Berber (or Amazigh): (Morocco, Tunisia, Algeria, Libya, Egypt) * Egyptians * Tuareg: (southern Sahara and Sahel regions of Algeria, Libya, Morocco) Southern Africa Southern Africa generally includes lands from the Cape of Good Hope northwards to the borders of Democratic Republic of the Congo and Tanzania, and islands such as Madagascar. * Bushmen: Kalahari Desert, Botswana/Namibia * Khoikhoi: South Africa * Namaqua: South Africa West Africa West Africa generally includes the region bounded by the Sahara Desert to the north and the Gulf of Guinea to the south. *'Baka:' Cameroon, Congo (Brazzaville), Gabon, and Central African Republic *'Balengue:' Equatorial Guinea *'Benga:' Equatorial Guinea *'Bubi people:' Bioko Island, Equatorial Guinea *'Bujeba:' Equatorial Guinea *'Combe or Ndowe:' Equatorial Guinea *'Duala people:' Cameroon *'Beti-Pahuin#Fang:' Equatorial Guinea *'Ogoni people:' Nigeria *'Tuareg:' the Sahel *'Toubou:' southern Sahara Americas the Americas is the continent (or supercontinent) comprising North and South America, and associated islands. The Caribbean the Caribbean, or West Indies, generally includes the island chains of the Caribbean. *'Taíno:' Amerindians who inhabited the Caribbean island of Hispanola and Puerto Rico, of Arawakan descent. *'Galibi' *'Neo-Taíno nations' Some scholars distinguish between the Taíno and Neo-Taíno groups. Neo-Taíno groups were also Amerindians of the Antilles islands, but had distinctive languages and cultural practices that differed from the High Taíno.Rouse (1992) These groups include; **'Ciboney:' a term preferred in Cuban historical texts for the neo-Taino-Siboney nations of the island of Cuba. **'Ciguayo'. Eastern Hispaniola. **'Lucaya'. Based in Cuba and the Bahamas. **'Macorix'. Hispaniola. **'Guanahatabey'. Far Western Cuba, at the Guanahacabibes Peninsula. **'Eyeri' Often called Carib. Central America and Mexico Central America generally includes the part of the North American continent from southern Mexico to and including Panama; this section includes indigenous peoples of Mexico. *'Achi'' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Amuzgo' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Bribri' (Costa Rica) * Chocho (Oaxaca, Mexico) * Cocopa (Baja California, Mexico) * Guarijío (Sonora, Mexico) *'Garífuna' (Belize and Honduras) * Kikapú (Coahuila, Mexico) * Paipai (Baja California, Mexico) * Tepehuán (Chihuahua and Durango, Mexico) * Chontal de Oaxaca (Tequistlatecan people of Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Chatino' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Chichimeca Jonaz' (San Luis Potosí, Mexico) *'Chinantec' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Ch'ol' (Mayan language of Chiapas Mexico) *'Chorotega' (Honduras, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica) *'Ch'orti'' (Mayan people of El Salvador) *'Chontal Maya' (Mayan language of Tabasco, Mexico) *'Chuj' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Cochimí' (Baja California, Mexico) *'Cora' (Jalisco and Nayarit Mexico) *'Cuicatec'(Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Huastec' (San Luis Potosí, Mexico) *'Huave' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Huichol' (Jalisco and Nayarit Mexico) *'Itza' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Ixcatec' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Ixil' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Jakaltek' (Mayan people of Guatemala – also called Poptí) *'Tolupan' (Honduras) *'Kaqchikel' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'K'iche'' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Kiliwa' (Baja California, Mexico) *'Kumeyaay' (Baja California, Mexico) *'Kuna' (Panama) *'Lacandón' (Chiapas, Mexico) *'Lenca' (Honduras and El Salvador) *'Maleku' (Costa Rica) *'Mam' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Matlatzinca' (Mexico (state), Mexico) *'Mayo' (Sonora, Mexico) *'Mazahua' (Mexico (state), Mexico) *'Mazatec' (Puebla and Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Mexicanero' (Durango, Mexico) *'Miskito' (Honduras and Nicaragua) *'Mixe' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Mixtec' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Mopan Maya' (Mayan people of Guatemala and Belize) *'Nahua' (Mexico) *'Pame' (San Luis Potosí, Mexico) *'Pech' (Honduras) *'Pima Bajo' (Chihuahua, Mexico) *'Popoloca' (Oaxaca, and Puebla, Mexico) *'Poqomchi'' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Poqomam' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'P'urhépecha' (Michoacán, Mexico) *'Q'anjob'al' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Q'eqchi'' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Rama' Nicaragua *'Seri' (Sonora, Mexico) *'Sumo' (Nicaragua) *'Tarahumara' (Chihuahua, Mexico) *'Tlapanec' (Me'phaa) (Guerrero, Mexico) *'Tojolabal' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Totonac' (Veracruz and Puebla, Mexico) *'Trique' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Tzeltal' (Chiapas, Mexico) *'Tzotzil' (Chiapas, Mexico) *'Tz'utujil' (Mayan people of Guatemala) *'Xinca' (Guatemala) *'Yaqui' (Sonora, Mexico) *'Yucatec Maya' (Yucatán, Quintana Roo and Campeche Mexico) *'Zapotec' (Oaxaca, Mexico) *'Zoque' (Oaxaca and Chiapas Mexico) North America North America generally includes Greenland, Canada, the United States, Mexico, and the eastern Aleutian Islands; however, Mexican peoples are listed above. * Aboriginal peoples in Canada * Indigenous peoples of California * Indigenous peoples of the Eastern Woodlands * Indigenous peoples of the Great Basin * Indigenous peoples of the Great Plains * '''Indigenous peoples of the Northwest Plateau * Indigenous peoples of the Pacific Northwest Coast * Indigenous peoples of the Southeastern Woodlands * Indigenous peoples of the American southwest * Indigenous peoples of the Subarctic * North American Arctic: Aleut, Kalaallit/Inuit, Iñupiat, Yup'ik South America South America generally includes all of the (sub-)continent and islands south of the Isthmus of Panama. shaman, 1988]] * Ache: Paraguay * Asháninka: Peru * Awá: eastern Amazonian rainforest, Brazil * Aymara: Peru/Bolivia/Chile * Ayoreo: the Chaco, Paraguay/Bolivia * Bora: Colombia/Peru * Bororo: Mato Grosso, Brazil * Chayahuita: Loreto, Peru * Cocama-Cocamilla: Loreto, Peru * Embera: Colombia/Panamá * Enxet: Paraguay * Jivaroan: Loreto and San Martín, Peru * Guaraní: Paraguay, Brazil, Bolivia and Argentina * Karajá: Brazil * Korubu: Brazil * Kuna: Panama * Makuxi: Brazil/Guyana * Mapuche: Chile/Argentina * Matis: Brazil/Peru * Matsés: Brazil/Peru * Nukak: Colombia * Nasa: Colombia * Secoya: Loreto, Peru/Ecuador * Tapirape: Brazil * Ticuna: Brazil/Peru/Colombia * Tukano: Colombia * Tupi: Paraguay, Brazil, Bolivia, Peru and Argentina * Urarina: Chambira Basin, Loreto Peru * U'wa: Colombia * Yora: Amazon rainforest, southeast Peru * Wichí: the Chaco, Argentina/Bolivia * Warao: of Venezuela's Orinoco River delta region. * Wayuu Venezuela/Colombia Asia The (sub-)continent of Asia, including related islands, the Indian subcontinent, Central Asian Republics, the Middle East and Arabia. Central Asia Central Asia generally includes the landlocked region east of the Caspian Sea, south of the Russian Taiga, to the Himalayas, and extending eastwards to Mongolia and the western Chinese provinces and autonomous regions. *'Pashtun people' – Pashto-speaking people inhabiting Afghanistan and north-western PakistanCOUNTRY PROFILE: AFGHANISTAN, Library of Congress Country Studies (also found in parts of southwest Asia) East Asia East Asia generally includes the People's Republic of China, the Korean Peninsula, and the associated Pacific islands, principally Japan and Taiwan. * Ainu: Hokkaido, Japan and (until the end of World War II) on Sakhalin Island, Russia * Ryukyuans: Ryūkyū Kingdom, now Japan * Taiwanese aborigines: the island of Taiwan ** Amis ** 'Atayal ** 'Bunun ** 'Kavalan ** 'Paiwan ** 'Puyuma ** 'Rukai ** 'Saisiyat ** 'Sakizaya ** 'Seediq ** 'Tao ** 'Thao ** 'Tsou ** '''Truku * "Indigenous inhabitants'": New Territories, Hong Kong North Asia 'North Asia' generally includes the Russian Far East and the northern and eastern parts of Siberia. * 'Northern indigenous peoples of Russia:' ''over 40 distinct peoples, each with their own language and culture in Siberia and Russia * Sakha: * Tuvans: * Altayans: Titular nation of Altai Republic * Buryats: * Khakas: * Tungus: South Asia South Asia generally includes the Indian subcontinental region, adjacent areas, and related islands of the Indian Ocean. * Adivasi: collective term for many indigenous peoples in India (see also List of Scheduled Tribes in India) **'Kisan Tribals:' indigenous peoples of the Orissa Sundergarh, India : **'Andamanese:' indigenous peoples of the Andaman Islands, India which include: *** Great Andamanese: formerly at least 10 distinct groups living throughout Great Andaman, now confined to a single community on Strait Island, Andaman Is. *** Jarawa: South Andaman and Middle Andaman *** Onge: Little Andaman *** Jangil (Rutland Jarawa): now extinct, formerly of Rutland Island, Andamans *** Sentinelese: North Sentinel Island, Andaman Is. **'Nicobari:' Nicobar Islands, India **'Shompen:' Nicobar Islands, India *'Wanniyala-Aetto:' Sri Lanka. *'Naga:' North-East India *'Kalasha of Chitral:' Ancient pre-Muslim ethnic minority in Chitral District, Northern Pakistan *'Khasi-Jaintia:' North-East India *'Giraavaru people:' Maldives Southeast Asia Southeast Asia generally includes the mainland region sometimes known as Indochina, and the Malay archipelago. * Pribumi (Native Indonesians): of Indonesia * Idu mishmi: Of NortheastIndia, Arunachal Pradesh * Akha: of Thailand, Laos, Myanmar and Chinese minority * Bajau: Borneo and the Sulu Archipelago (Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines) * Dayak of Borneo * Degar: of Vietnam * Hmong: of Thailand, Myanmar & Laos * Igorot: Cordillera mountains in Luzon in the Philippines * Karen: One of the hill tribes of Myanmar and Thailand * Lahu: One of the hill tribes of Thailand, Myanmar, Laos and Yunnan, China * Karbi: Of Karbi Anglong, Assam, NortheastIndia * Lisu: One of the hill tribes of Myanmar, Thailand, Arunachal Pradesh, India & Yunnan and Sichuan, China * Lumad: Mindanao in the Philippines * Mangyan: Mindoro in the Philippines * ' Negrito': includes the Semang of the Malay peninsula, the Aeta of Luzon, the Ati of Panay, the Mani of Thailand, and the Andamanese. * Orang Asli: in Peninsular Malaysia .They are divided into three main tribal groups – Semang (Negrito), Senoi, and Proto-Malay * Tribes of Palawan: Palawan, Philippines * Penan: Sarawak, Malaysia Southwest Asia tribe of Pashtun people]] Southwest Asia generally includes the region (formerly Persia) westwards of Pakistan, the Arabian peninsula, the Middle East, the Levant, Mesopotamia, the South Caucasus region and Anatolia. *'Bahrani people' — The indigenous Shi'a inhabitants of the archipelago of Bahrain and the oasis of Qatif on the Persian Gulf coast of Saudi Arabia (see historical region of Bahrain). The term is sometimes also extended to the Shi'a inhabitants of the al-Hasa oasis. They are all Arabic speaking, and some claim descent from Arab tribes. *'Assyrians' – Aramaic-speaking people mostly found in Assyria Today's North Of Iraq. They're also found in Syria, Turkey, Iran and Armenia. *'Armenians' – A people native to the Armenian Highlands. Most Armenians fled during the Armenian Genocide, the remainder live in the Republic of Armenia. *'Marsh Dwellers' (Ma'dan) – Arabic-speaking group in the Tigris-Euphrates marshlands of southern Iraq / Iranian borderSawahla & Dloomy (2007, pp. 425–433) *'Negev Bedouin' – Arabic-speaking people in the Negev Desert of southern IsraelBachmann (2007, pp. 420–424) *'Palestinians' – The predominantly Muslim and Arabic-speaking people inhabiting Israel and the territories nominally controlled by the Palestinian Authority.Dowty (2008, pp. 40, 57-8, 220-1)Farsoun (2005, pp. 233ff.)The Local Preparatory Committee of Palestinian NGOs in IsraelMinority Rights Group International (1997, pp. 366ff.)Mossawa (2006, p. 20)Forman & Kedar (2003)Peled (2007, 616)United Nations (1978) *'Tribal Arabs' Arab speaking people who live in a tribal societies and maintaining ancient tribal affilialion, customs and culture. Found in Iraq, Syria, Iran, Jordan, Israel, Sinai (Egypt), Saudi Arabia, Lebanon (Beka'a valley), Kuwait, Bahrain, Qatar, UAE, Oman and Yemen. Also see Bedouin. Circumpolar North The Circumpolar North generally includes the lands surrounding the Arctic Circle. *Evenks, China, Mongolia, Russia *Inuit: Greenland, Northern Canada (Nunavut and Northwest Territories), Alaska **Kalaallit, Greenland *Koryaks, Russian Far East *Chukchi, Siberia, Russia *Sami: Northern Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Kola peninsula in Russia *Yupik: Alaska and the Russian Far East **Alutiiq, Alaska **Central Alaskan Yup'ik, Alaska **Cupik, Alaska **Siberian Yupik, Siberia, Russia *Inupiat: Alaska's Arctic and North Slope boroughs and the Bering Straits *Northern Samoyedic peoples **Nenets, Russia **Enets, western Siberia, Russia **Nganasan, Taymyr Peninsula, Siberia, Russia *Ugric peoples, Yugra, Siberia, Russia **Khanty, Yugra, Siberia, Russia **Mansi, Yugra, Siberia, Russia *Yukaghirs, East Siberia, Russia Europe Europe generally refers to the mass of the Eurasian peninsula westwards of the Ural Mountains, the islands of the Mediterranean and North Atlantic Ocean. * Basques: Northern Spain and Southern France * Crimean Karaites: Crimean Peninsula in Southern Ukraine * Crimean Tatars: Crimean Peninsula in Southern Ukraine * Izhorians: Northwest of Russia * Komi: Komi Republic in Northeast of European Russia * Mordvins: of the western Ural Mountains in Russia * Nenets: Northeastern part of European Russia * Sami: Northern and central Norway, Sweden, Finland and Kola peninsula in the Northwest of Russia * Veps: Republic of Karelia, Northwest of Russia Oceania Oceania includes most islands of the Pacific Ocean, New Guinea and the continent of Australia. Australia Australia includes the continental landmass, and associated islands. * Indigenous Australians, Australian Aborigines, Aboriginals: Australia * Torres Strait Islanders: Australia Melanesia Melanesian generally includes New Guinea and other (far-)western Pacific islands from the Arafura Sea out to Fiji. * Fijian: Fiji * Papuans: more than 250 distinct tribes or wu tang clans, each with their own language and culture. The main island of New Guinea and surrounding islands (territory forming independent state of Papua New Guinea and the Indonesian provinces of West Papua and Papua Considered "Indigenous" these people are a subject to many debates. **'Wopkaimin:' western PNG, Star Mountains. Micronesia Micronesia generally includes the various small island chains of the western and central Pacific. *'Chuukese:' Island of Chuuk – Federated States of Micronesia *'Kosraean:' Island of Kosrae – Federated States of Micronesia *'Pohnpeian:' Island of Pohnpei – Federated States of Micronesia *'Yapese:' Island of Yap – Federated States of Micronesia *'Chamorros:'Northern Marianas *'Marshallese:'Marshall Islands- Republic of the Marshall Islands Polynesia Polynesia generally includes New Zealand and the islands of the central and southern Pacific Ocean * Kanaka Maoli: Hawai'i * Maohi: Tahiti * Māori: New Zealand Aotearoa * Moriori: Chatham Islands * Cook Islanders: Cook Islands * Samoan: Samoa, American Samoa * Tongan: Tonga * Rapanui: Easter Island See also *Indigenous peoples by geographic regions *List of ethnic groups *Lists of people by nationality *Tribe *Nomad *Classification of indigenous peoples of the Americas Related articles *Center for World Indigenous Studies *Declaration on the Rights of Indigenous Peoples *Definitions and identity of indigenous peoples *Indigenous archaeology *Indigenous Dialogues *Indigenous (ecology) *Indigenous intellectual property *Indigenous knowledge *Indigenous language *Indigenous medicine *Indigenous music *International Work Group for Indigenous Affairs *United Nations Permanent Forum on Indigenous Issues *World Council of Indigenous Peoples *Working Group on Indigenous Populations :See all pages that start with or Notes References : ) |location=Copenhagen |publisher=IWGIA, distributed by Transaction Publishers |pages=420–424|isbn=978-87-91563-23-2 |oclc=30981676}} : : : : ) |location=Copenhagen |publisher=IWGIA, distributed by Transaction Publishers |pages=468–476|isbn=978-87-91563-23-2 |oclc=30981676}} : : : : : : ) |location=Copenhagen |publisher=IWGIA, distributed by Transaction Publishers |pages=425–433|isbn=978-87-91563-23-2 |oclc=30981676}} : List Indigenous